


Hermione, INC

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, F/M, Multi, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione with the help of Severus and Lucius tries to solve who would want Severus murdered.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Hermione, INC

**Author's Note:**

> This is for this weeks 3-23 to 3-28 prompt for Slug Club and prompt: murder with dinner theme or CSI. I came up with this idea. I used Grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine! This is also a sequel to the Ghost and Miss Hermione story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione, Lucius, and Severus learned that the Phoenix's name was Elusive. Severus knows in his own body, raised a curious eyebrow. "Who the hell would name a Phoenix Elusive?"

Lucius snorted into his drink; they were waiting for Hermione to return with some names from Severus' suspected murder. "Who has the biggest motive against you, old friend?"

"Well, that would be Bella, but she is dead, isn't she?" Severus hesitantly asked Lucius.

Hermione came in breathless. "I have a plan! Lucius, you need to hold a dinner for these suspects, er people that were close to Severus at the time of his demise."

"Hey! I'm still here!" Severus gestured to himself a feeling a little miffed. Also, Elusive was perched on Hermione's shoulder.

"You want to know who did this? I have a feeling." She pointed to one name on the list: Umbridge.

"That bitch! Alright, I'm in. I've got verisaterum in Lucius' stores so we can pour them into their drinks."

"That would work." Hermione tapped her finger on her chin.

Lucius raised one eyebrow curiously, "Love, why is Kingsley on the list?"

"Oh, you never know he might have an ulterior motive!"

Two hours later…Hermione stood at Lucius' side, feeling anxious. "Love, calm down! They will suspect!"

Lucius soothingly told her as he guided her to the dining room table.

"You have outdone yourself, Lucius!" Hermione exclaimed, approving the redecorated dining hall.

"Thank you, dearest!" he kissed her on her cheek.

They heard the chime going off as their guests arrived one by one. "Why are we doing here?" Umbridge demanded firmly as she glared at Hermione, who was sitting next to the host.

Kingsley made hast and sat next to Hermione, causing Umbridge to ruffle her feathers a bit. Rita Skeeter was also there as she sat across from Hermione, quill in hand to take notes.

Professor Slughorn was a bit nervous as he sat next to Skeeter. "Is this something to do about Severus?" he whispered to Hermione.

Hermione kept quite as Filch arrived looking all dapper with Mrs. Norris in his firm grasp.

"Why on earth did you invite him?" Lucius whispered to Hermione. She shushed Lucius as they watched Ipsy pour the laced wine into the goblets of their guests and left there's untainted.

Lucius cleared his throat to gain their attention. "We are celebrating today to honor the passing of my oldest and dearest friend, Severus Snape."

Severus and Elusive were in the other room. "No, Elusive do not reveal ourselves yet." Severus cautioned the nervous Phoenix. She preened and settled down in Severus' lap, waiting for Hermione to reveal the plot.

After an hour into dinner, small talk, Umbridge had enough. "I would like to know what this charade is!" she took a good gulp of the laced wine and placed it down with a thud.

"That would be enough, Dolores! I know you were the last person to see Severus alive, admit it!" Lucius growled as he stalked towards her chair, looking down on her.

"That's preposterous! That spell wasn't supposed to murder Severus! Just pull his astral body out of his real body…" Dolores' shut her mouth after that.

"Ah-Ha! So it was you! You…." Severus burst into the room, startling everyone with the mysterious Phoenix on his shoulder.

"Bloody hell, your alive! Thank the goddess!" Rita Skeeter exclaimed, jotting down notes. She was sure this would be one hell of a story!

"This is a setup! You framed me!" Umbridge screeched!

"No, I'm afraid you have done that to yourself from day one!" Hermione exclaimed as she waved her wand to send for Aurors to place Umbridge under arrest.


End file.
